Sylphide
Sylphide is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Royal Underground Path. Background An attendant of Dipan's Queen Phyress for as long as she can remember, Sylphide stood by the queen's side unquestioningly and ended up fighting in the Year-Long War that raged across the continent. Though she was not suited for war, the healing magic she wielded is said to have saved Queen Phyress from a myriad of dangers. Sylphide almost lost her life near the war's end in the Battle of Rosetta, but was rescued from the clutches of death by her lover, Guilm, one of Dipan's commanders. He used the ritual of Soul Transfer, thus exchanging his own life for hers and that of her unborn child. After the battle, she gave birth to Dyn, then spent the rest of her days quietly in Dipan's chapel. She was found murdered by the undead during the Mist of Niflheim- the dark ages that began in 599 C.C. After being released, Sylphide finds her new life peaceful, so much so that her time as an Einherjar feels like a dream. However, she cannot help wondering what Odin has planned for Midgard, after hearing about Dipan and the suffering of its citizens. She also states that Midgard seems to have found a new source of power, different from that of Valhalla or Niflheim. She does not know whether this power is good or evil, but she knows it will cause change, and that frightens her. Battle Sylphide's most notable trait is her high INT, which can serve her well if coupled with Psychosoma and an elemental attack. Conveniently, she is the first Light Warrior to learn Holy Smite. Other than that, however, her attack selection is very lacking. She will join your party with a Longsword, Leather Mail and Gauntlet. Her initial skill is Free Item, which is very useful until your other characters get access to it, but it is only a temporary perk. Attacks *'Assault Step' - Initial *'Double Wind' - Initial *'Sunset Luster' - Initial *'Sneaky Throw' - Level 9 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 17 *'Magic Lock' - Level 26 *'Holy Smite' - Level 34 *'Descending Sword' - Level 43 *'Resonating Pain' - Level 51 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Ascending Sword, Energy Steal, Mist Phantom, Overspin, Shadow Snap, Soul Pierce Magic *'Normalize' - Level 7 *'Heal' - Level 15 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 26 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 42 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Sylphide uses the generic Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "Everybody, stay back!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Royal Underground Path on the right side of the unbroken bridge, in the room where you get the first cutscene of this dungeon. Sylphide has a 50% chance of appearing. Jessica and Richelle are the other possible options. Sylphide will say "I'd give my life for peace in this world" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Sylphide, she will ask "Is it time for me to go now?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "I am honored to have fought beside you." Upon being released, Sylphide will appear in the house to the right of the Inn in Coriander. She will give you 50,000 OTH if you go see her before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Sylphide may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: her son Dyn (two possible versions) and her lover Guilm (two possible versions). *'Dyn (1)' :Dyn: Forgive me, my mother. If only I had come back in time... :Sylphide: Compared to the whole world, my life is of little value. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you. *'Dyn (2)' :Dyn: I'm sorry, mother, but I cannot think of that man as father. :Sylphide: I am sorry, Dyn. I do not want to be any more of a burden to that man. *'Guilm (1)' :Sylphide: I promise I will not be a burden to you this time, so please let me stay by your side. :Guilm: I told you not to worry about that! I only did what I wanted to do. *'Guilm (2)' :Guilm: So, we have been blessed with a son. I'm glad. :Sylphide: Yes, he has grown into a fine young man. Just like his father. Despite having been her faithful servant, Sylphide has no conversation with Phyress. Etymology Sylphide is the French spelling of "sylphid", another term for "sylph", which designates a fairy or a spirit of air http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylph, perhaps emphasizing the character's fragility. Trivia *Sylphide has the same voice actress as Jessica, Richelle, Lylia and Millidia. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Sylphide is one of only three Light Warriors to learn Magic Lock. The other two are Richelle and Crescent. *It is unclear what Sylphide is referring to when she mentions that Midgard has found a new source of power. She says this at the end of the game, right before the confrontation with Lezard, so it could be a reference to Lenneth's intervention. However, if that is the case, it is unclear how Sylphide is able to sense this intervention, since Lenneth travels to Lezard's pocket dimension, which is disconnected from the rest of Midgard. Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female